12_monkeysfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tom Noonan
Tom Noonan est un acteur américain, également scénariste, réalisateur, compositeur, monteur et producteur, né le 12 avril 1951 à Greenwich dans le Connecticut. Il interprète le rôle de Pallid Man dans la première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième saison de "12 Monkeys". Filmographie Acteur *1980 : Willie and Phil : Man In Park *1980 : Rage! (TV) : Bo *1980 : Gloria : 2nd Man / Gangster *1980 : La Porte du paradis (Heaven's Gate) : Jake *1981 : Wolfen de Michael Wadleigh : Ferguson *1983 : Un flic aux trousses (Eddie Macon's Run) : Daryl Potts *1983 : Easy Money : Paddy *1984 : Une défense canon (Best Defense) : Frank Holtzman *1985 : Tom Goes to the Bar *1985 : L'Homme à la chaussure rouge (The Man with One Red Shoe) de Stan Dragoti : Reese *1986 : F/X, effets de choc (F/X) : Varrick *1986 : Le Sixième Sens (Manhunter) : Francis Dolarhyde *1987 : The Monster Squad : Frankenstein *1989 : Collision Course : Scully *1989 : Mystery Train : Man in Arcade Diner *1990 : RoboCop 2 d'Irvin Kershner : Cain *1991 : The 10 Million Dollar Getaway (TV) : Mr. Y *1993 : Last Action Hero de John McTiernan : Ripper / Himself *1994 : What Happened Was... : Michael *1994 : Nord et Sud 3 ("Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III") (feuilleton TV) : Will Fenway *1995 : The Wife : Jack *1995 : Heat : Kelso *1995 : Demain à la une : Frank Price le braqueur de banque dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 *1996 : X-Files (TV) : John Lee Roche (saison 4, épisode Cœurs de tissu) *1998 : Phoenix : Chicago *1999 : Wang Dang : Mickey Hounsell *1999 : Intrusion (The Astronaut's Wife) : Jackson McLaren *2000 : The Beat (série télévisée) : Howard Schmidt *2000 : The Photographer : Butler *2000 : Les Opportunistes (The Opportunists) : Mort Stein *2001 : The Pledge : Gary Jackson *2001 : Bullet in the Brain : Anders *2001 : Les Hommes de main (Knockaround Guys) : Sheriff Decker *2002 : Arac Attack, les monstres à 8 pattes (Eight Legged Freaks) : Joshua Taft *2003 : The Egoists : Bryon Bradley *2003 : Madness and Genius : Frank Donovan *2004 : Hair High : Principal (voix) *2005 : Pedalfoot : Walter Drexler *2005 : A Buck's Worth *2005 : The Roost : The Horror Host *2005 : They're Made Out of Meat : Duncan *2006 : Mercy Seed : Floyd *2008 : Synecdoche, New York : Sammy Barnathan *2009 : The House of the Devil : Mr Ulman *2009 - 2010 : Damages : Détective Victor Huntley (saison 2 et 3) *2011 : Hell on Wheels : L'Enfer de l'ouest (Hell on Wheels) : Révérend Cole (saison 1 et 2) *2013 : The Blacklist : Le Marmiton (Saison 1, épisode 4) *2015 : Anomalisa de Duke Johnson et Charlie Kaufman *2015- : 12 Monkeys : L'homme pâle *2017 : Le Musée des Merveilles (Wonderstruck) de Todd Haynes : Walter âgé Scénariste *2010 : The Rendezvous Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle